Rebellion
by Krausse
Summary: Naruto is tired of being abused by his village. He decides to leave and forge his own path. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

His name was Naruto Uzumaki, and this was the worst day of his life. Here he was, laying in a dark alley, his limbs were broken, one of his eyes had swollen over and he had lost a lot of blood. The worst part was, it was his birthday. Of course, this meant nothing to him. Shortly after his birth, he was made an orphan. He had only one friend and no other family, and therefore hardly anyone to celebrate with. The people responsible had made the beating extra painful today. For him, getting beaten up was a regular occurrence, but this one had hurt so much.

He had been saving up for months to get himself something nice. However, most stores refused to sell to him and the ones that did doubled the prices. This did not stop Naruto, though. He had gone into a store called Hoki's Clothing Emporium. It was the only store in the whole village that charged him regular prices, and where people did not look at him in hatred. He ran down to the little store and was greeted by the owner.

After returning his greeting, Naruto surveyed the store to see what he had to work with. The store had clothing of various types. It contained casual, shinobi, and formal wear. On the side, it had various accessories, such as hats, armbands, and the like. Naruto looked around for a while before something caught his eye. It was a pair of green goggles. He quickly grabbed them and paid for them.

Satisfied with his purchase, he thanked the owner and left. Naruto was almost home until six people stepped in front of him. Each had a gruesome looking clubs and grins to match. "Hey, demon boy." One of them said as he chuckled darkly. The man was of average height and weight. In fact, the only thing that was not average about him was the large scar that covered most of his left eye. "We've gotta present for ya."

Naruto backed away in fear. Not for himself, however, but for his goggles. There was nothing a ten year old boy could do against six adults with weapons, and both parties knew it.

'Just my luck.' Naruto thought bitterly. 'This is why I hate the Hidden Leaf.'

Naruto covered his goggles as best as he could, and braced himself for the beating he knew was coming. After they were done, they dragged his broken body and through him in an alleyway. What had hurt so much was that all of this had happened in broad daylight and right in the village's center for kami's sake! Not one person stopped to help him. His ANBU 'protectors', supposedly given to him by his village's leader, the Hokage, actually told people to not help him. Then they came over and spit on him before he was dragged away.

This was it. The final straw. He was used to beatings, but this one was especially brutal. He just wanted to die. For some reason, he could not. Every time he tried, all of his wounds would heal almost instantly. This time though, something felt different. 'Maybe this time,' he thought hopefully. He was a little sad, as Hinata would really miss him. He sight began to grow dim and he smiled as he closed his eyes for what he thought was the last time.

When he awakened, he found himself in a dark sewer. 'This doesn't look like heaven.'' Oh well' He shrugged and began walking. Naruto soon found himself in front of a large gate. Knocking on it he yelled, "Hey, Kami!" he yelled. "Can I get my wings in orange?"

Hearing no response, Naruto began banging on the gate. "Hey, can you hear me?!

A deep rumbling came within. "Shut UP brat!" A deep voice said from behind the gate.

Then, Naruto saw a giant orange fox with nine tails billowing behind it. Naruto looked up at it and said,  
>"So you're kami, eh? Like I was saying I want my wings-"<p>

"Silence!" The fox said. "You are not dead, and I'm definitely not Kami!

Naruto scratched his head in confusion. "Well, where am I then, and who are you? "

"I am the Nine-Tailed Fox!" The beast declared." "As for where we are, this your mindscape." The fox continued.

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "If this is my mind, what are you doing here?"

"I have been sealed inside of you, brat. When I attacked the village ten years ago, the fourth Hokage sealed me inside of you." The fox revealed.

Naruto chuckled. "So you're the reason everyone hates me, eh?" "Ah well, it's not your fault."

The Nine-Tails looked at him in surprise. He had been thinking about aiding the boy to help get what he wanted. Unlike most humans, Naruto was pure. Even if he had some dark thoughts about the village and its inhabitants, all he really wanted was peace. "I'm going to teach you brat." He said. His mind made up, the fox then transformed.

His new form shocked Naruto. He was tall man of about seven feet. He had spiky red hair and red eyes that had slits instead of pupils. To top it off, he had fox ears and nine tails.

Naruto just stood there with his head down. "You ok brat?" The Kyuubi asked.

Naruto looked up at him in awe. "Sugoi! You are so cool fur ball-san!" He shouted.

Said fur ball face faulted at this. Not only did Naruto's reaction surprise him, but the brat had call him, the most powerful of the tailed beasts, 'fur ball.' He quickly recovered, however, and then performed the infamous giant-head jutsu. "You brat!" He yelled. "Show some respect!" He then hit Naruto on the top of his head.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled as he held the rather large bump on his head. "Sorry fur ball-sensei."

"That's better." The fox grumbled.

The Kyuubi then allowed a kind expression form over his features, the one that was usually reserved for his family. "Brat…" He began. "Thank you."

"For what?" Naruto asked, clearly confused.

"For not hating me, and for just being a decent kid, ok?" The red haired demon said.

"I could never hate you, fur ball-sensei." I cannot blame you for your actions any more than I can blame the sun for rising each day."

The Kyuubi was truly touched now. He was now completely resolved to make Naruto the most powerful individual that this world had ever seen. He smirked at Naruto. "Hey kid, how about some training?"

Naruto instantly became wary. "At what cost?" He asked.

"All you have to do is experience one minute of excruciating pain so that you can be powerful for the rest of your life."

Naruto looked at him dumbly. "Ok."

The Kyuubi sweat-dropped. "That was way too easy." He mumbled.

"Ok. Just sign this with your blood, and we are good to-"

"Stop, Naruto!" A voice cried out.

Suddenly a man who looked to be in mid-twenties with blond hair stood in front of the pair. Naruto looked up in shock. Standing in front of him was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The Hokage looked at him sternly. "Son, I'm disappointed in you."

Naruto looked at him in confusion. "Did you just call me son?" He asked.

The Hokage looked at him in surprise. "You mean Hiruzen didn't tell you?"

"Hiruzen abandoned me when I was one years old." Naruto said darkly.

"How could he do this to me? I gave that old coot ONE task! All I asked is that you be treated well!" The Hokage shouted angrily.

"So, you're really my dad?" Naruto asked meekly.

Minato's face then became one of gentleness. "Yes, son." He said confirming Naruto's hope.

While Naruto was happy to know his father, he was still very upset knowing that his own father was the source of all his pain.

"Dad…"he said. "Do you know how much I've suffered?"

"You mean the rest of the village has treated you bad as well? Curse them! What have they done to you!?"

"I've been beaten, cheated, hated, and starved. I live in the forest, and have to scavenge there for food. I have but one friend, thanks to the adults telling their kids to stay away from me. It hurts…it hurts so much! Naruto yelled, almost screaming.

The Kyuubi chose this moment to interject. "Hokage, I have comprised all of this boy's painful memories into this ball. Come, see the suffering that this village has inflicted upon your son. "

Minato stepped into the offered ball. When he came out his face was pale and his expression grim.

"Naruto…I'm so sorry!" he said as he broke down. "I had…no idea!"

Naruto smiled at him. "It's no big deal, dad."

"Get rid of the fake smile, Naruto. I hate it." Minato said as he calmed himself.

"Now do you see why I am accepting fur ball's offer?" Naruto said.

Minato nodded. "Naruto, do whatever you have to."

"Dad." Naruto said. "I will free you."

Minato looked at him in surprise. "Why would you want to free me?"

"Because you're my dad." Naruto said. "I'll bring back mom too, whoever she is."

"Her name was Kushina." Minato said. "Thank you son."

Naruto nodded as he prepared to start the ritual.

"One more thing, Naruto." Minato said. "What are you going to do with your power?" "Not that I care what happens to this village anymore. I'm just curious."

"I'm going to bring about world peace, dad." Naruto declared confidently.

Minato smiled at him. "I have to go now, but I want you to know that I'm proud of you, Naruto. I love you." Minato then vanished.

"Thanks dad." Naruto whispered.

Naruto then turned to the Kyuubi. "Hey fur ball-sensei, you ready?"

"Whenever you are, brat." Was his the Kyuubi's response. "All you need to do is sit down, and I'll do the rest."

After Naruto was seated, the Kyuubi then made a few hand signs that Naruto did not recognize and then placed his hand on Naruto's head. At first, nothing happened. Then, Naruto was hit with excruciating pain. He screamed, wanting it to stop. It seemed like an eternity, but only a minute had passed before it stopped. When it had, Naruto collapsed. "Get some rest brat, you've earned it." The Kyuubi said as he too collapsed.

While all this was happening, a young girl around Naruto's age ran for her life, or rather Naruto's life. Her name was Hinata Hyuuga, and she was Naruto's one and only friend. One year ago, he had saved her from some bullies, and ever since then, Hinata had admired him. The two had become friends shortly after the incident.

Hinata had been sitting in her room when she felt a chill pass over her. She instinctively knew it was Naruto and she had been desperately running over the village searching for him. When she finally found him, she broke down over his broken form, tears running down her face. "Naruto!" she cried.

She was ruined. Naruto, her friend and the one she…admired was lying here broken, beaten. The worst thing was, he wasn't breathing. She cried over him, begging for him to come back to her. She continued this behavior for a while. Just when she was about to give up, she felt his him breathe.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed as she hugged him tightly."

"Hey Hinata!" answered a voice that was Naruto's but at the same time not. For starters, it was a bit deeper than she remembered. It also had a hint of…something. She was not sure what this something was however.

Hinata then got off of Naruto to get a good look at him. His wounds had healed and he looked a bit taller than he was. He also seemed more…confident than he did before.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked a little confused. Just a second ago, he was lying on the ground badly injured, and now, he was grinning at her like everything was ok.

"Naruto…what happened?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto's grin instantly vanished and a shadow fell over his face. "A bunch of guys cut me off and beat me up." "Normally, that wouldn't have been so bad, but it was in the middle of the village and the ANBU kept anyone from helping, not that anyone but you would bother anyways."

"How could they!" Hinata shouted. "They have no right to treat you like this! "Come on Naruto, we're fixing this now!"

Hinata then grabbed Naruto by the arm as they dashed off to the Hokage tower.

**Hey guys. How is it? This is my first story so I hope it's not too bad. Also, I watch the English dub, so I will be using the English names for most jutsu. If you like this story, feel free to leave a review to let me know how I did. Don't expect too many updates from me though. I'm a freshman in high school, so I'm pretty busy. Well, that's it for now. Thank you very much for reading. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't have one of these last chapters. Sorry about that. I do not own Naruto and sadly never will. Oh well. I still own the idea of self-replicating cookies (I think).

Hinata and Naruto dashed to the entrance of the Hokage Tower. "I demand to see the Hokage!" Hinata yelled.

Knowing who she was and seeing the mood she was in, the chunin guards quickly let them in. Hiruzen smiled as the pair walked in. "What can I do for you-"

"HOW COULD YOU!" Hinata yelled as she and Naruto stormed into the room. "How could you let these things happen?" "I let the other beatings slide, because Naruto-kun asked me too, but no more!"

Hiruzen frowned sadly. "I am sorry. I realize I have not done as well as I could have…"

"You think!" Hinata yelled.

Hiruzen flinched. He had left himself wide open for that one.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto said quietly. "That's enough."

Hinata nodded and stepped back.

During the whole conversation Naruto had not said a word and had kept his head down. Now, he raised his head and looked the leader of his village directly in the eye. Hiruzen couldn't help it. He gasped. The boy's eyes were filled with a crushing amount of sadness and pain. "Tell me something, old man. Naruto said slowly. "do you hate me?"

Hinata started crying. Naruto's voice was dead. 'He always puts that smile on his face, even when he feels horrible. No one should have to suffer like this' She thought these things as she tried to pull herself together.

For a long time, Hiruzen did not answer. When he did, his voice was filled with great anger, but also sorrow. "Yes boy, I do hate you. A part of me does not want to, but the rest of me… the rest of me remembers that my wife is dead because of you!" Naruto and Hinata were leaving by this point, but Hiruzen was not done yet. "So what if I abandoned you, so what if your father told me to protect you? That idiot didn't understand anything!"

Naruto stopped at this. "What did you say about my father?" Naruto growled. "He is a great man, a genius!"

I don't know how you know of your father but I don't care. "On the field, yes, Minato was a genius, But he is an idealistic fool if he thought this village would simply be able to forgive and forget. This village would honestly be a better place without you. "The Hokage immediately knew that was the worst thing he could possibly say.

Naruto's face darkened. "Fine then!" He shouted. "I thought you were the one person besides Hinata that I could trust! Even though you haven't checked on me and let all of these horrible things happen to me. I guess I was wrong about that too!" He then stormed out, Hinata in tow, and slammed the door.

Hiruzen slumped into his chair. "What have I done?" He said sadly.

His ANBU chose this moment to reveal themselves. "What was all that about Lord Hokage?" one of them asked.

"I think I have just driven that boy out. I went too far, I didn't…I'm just so angry! It is not the boy's fault, though." Hiruzen hung his head. "Leave me." He commanded his ANBU. They nodded and departed.

Naruto and Hinata ran until they arrived in the forest. "Naruto…are you ok?" Hinata asked softly.

He nodded. "I'm fine, princess." "There are some things I need to talk to you about."

Hinata gestured she was listening. Naruto took a deep breath, and began.

"First of all, I am the container of the nine tailed fox. "

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise, but she did not say anything. "That explains the strange chakra that I saw in you with my Byakugan."

Naruto nodded. "The person who sealed the Kyuubi into me was my father, the Fourth Hokage.

This time Hinata did speak. "The fourth hokage is your father!" She questioned.

Naruto nodded. "I understand if you don't want to hang with me anymore, Hinata, but I ask that you not tell anyone about my 'furry problem.'"

"Naruto, you are my best friend, I will be at your side no matter what you have inside of you. "

"Thanks Hinata-chan. "Naruto said as he embraced the girl.

Hinata let out an audible 'eep' before returning the hug. "Hinata, know that I will protect you, and make this world a better place."

Hinata blushed at this. 'Naruto-kun' she thought.

"Now, I will tell you our future plans." Naruto said after he let go of Hinata. "For starters, we will not be staying in this village much longer, two years at the most. Once we leave, we will begin to build an army, and start a village. Since the only one you care about in your clan is your sister, you can talk to her if you feel she can be trusted."

Hinata nodded that she understood. Naruto smiled warmly at her. "I'm going to change this world, Hinata-chan.

"I know you will Naruto-kun." Hinata said, returning the smile.

"I think I am going to start training with fur-ball sensei. Do you want me to take you home?" Seeing Hinata's expression, Naruto chuckled. "That's what I call the nine-tails." " So do you want me to take you home?"

Hinata nodded. "Sure. thanks Naruto." 00000ooooo

After walking Hinata home, Naruto returned to the clearing in the forest and sat in down with his legs crossed. He closed his eyes and focused. He then found himself back inside his head with the nine-tails still in his human form moonwalking all around the sewer. Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Uh fur ball-sensei…What are you doing?"

"I'm entertaining myself, brat." He said defensively. "Even I get bored sometimes."

Naruto just shook his head. "Well I'm here to begin my training."

"Very well then. Sit down and we will begin." The Kyuubi said.

After Naruto had done so, the nine-tails joined him, positioning himself in front of the blond haired boy.

"First things first, we need to get you some proper clothes. Now, you will only have these while you are in here. But I will teach you a technique that will allow you to duplicate them, among other things." The Kyuubi then lifted his hand, and Naruto's clothes changed.

He now wore a long sleeved red shirt and a black vest with the kanji for chaos on the back. On his hands were fingerless black gloves and he wore grey gauntlets around his wrist. He wore black pants and shoes. To complete his look, he wore a red scarf around his neck. Seeing his transformation, Naruto grinned while leaping into the air. "I look awesome!"

The nine-tails just chuckled. "Glad you like it, kid. I thought you would. Now we must find out if you will be using any weapons or not." With a wave of his hand, The Kyuubi summoned several weapons.

Included was a two handed sword, a short katana, two normal katanas, a machete, and a halberd. Trying all of them, Naruto found he was good with katanas and took the two normal katanas. The katanas were completely grey, as they were just blanks. "Now, you will form your swords. Just imagine what you want your swords to look like and they will appear as so."

After a few moments, Naruto's swords were how he wanted them too. One had a red handle while the other had a blue one. Both had black blades and were contained in black sheaths. He called the red handled blade Oblivion and the other sword Soulbreaker. Naruto thought those were very cool names. The Kyuubi had to agree. "Names like that will strike fear in the hearts of your enemies." He said approvingly. After giving Naruto a moment with his new blades, he called the youth back to attention. "Alright, brat. You're training begins now."

Naruto donned a determined expression. He was ready. Seeing the determination that Naruto had, the demon fox grinned ferally at him. "The first thing I will be teaching you is some basic knowledge. We are both aware that your ninja academy taught you nothing."

Naruto growled. Yet another reason why he loathed his village. Ever since he had started the academy at age six, he had been severely handicapped in his studies. Every time something important was brought up, he was always sent out of class. He nodded and said, "What are we covering first?"

"We will be starting with History. From there, we will cover tactics, mathematics, biology, jutsu practice and finally weapons training."

The two trained for what felt like days to Naruto. Every four or five hours, they would stop for a rest and a meal. The routine continued for three weeks and Naruto quickly caught on to all subjects. "You really are a great student, brat. This village doesn't realize they just missed one of the greatest ninjas they could have ever had."

Naruto was a natural at sword play. His taijutsu was excellent, and he was quite fast as well. If the Kyuubi had to be honest with himself, He would say Naruto was as strong as a highly skilled genin or even a low skilled chunin. The boy's intelligence was astounding, he had a knack for tactics, often coming up with abstract ways to complete his task.

After the training the Kyuubi spoke to him. "Alright brat. I think we have trained enough for now. We need to get your real body some food. On the outside world, only three days have passed, so don't worry."

Naruto nodded and then opened his eyes into the real world. Once he had, he was greeted by the sight of a smiling Hinata. "Hello, Naruto-kun. How was the training?" she said.

"Hey Hinata-chan. It was pretty good. I actually got three weeks of training while I was in there. I actually have to still gain strength with my physical body, but I learned all about different subjects and even how to use swords!" He then snapped his fingers. "Oh that reminds me."

With a wave of his hand, Naruto created his new gear and his swords. He then made ten more pairs of his shirts and pants. Hinata looked at him in shock. "How were you able to that, Naruto-kun?"

"Sensei taught it to me." He explained. "Think of it like summoning a permanent clone. You just gather up your chakra, picture whatever you desire, and 'bam'! Just like that! The jutsu will not replicate any unique properties an object has such as a blade being poison tipped or a ring having a protective shield. I would teach you it, but fur-ball-sensei says it is a forbidden jutsu since it takes up so much chakra, much like the Shadow Clone jutsu. The jutsu takes surrounding matter and forms itself into the object that you desire."

Hinata nodded, satisfied with his answer. "So what have you been up to while I was training? Naruto asked his beloved friend.

Hinata's face darkened. "Well, let me tell you…"

_After Naruto walked her back to the Hyuuga compound, Hinata said her goodbyes. Before walking into her home, she slipped on her 'shy and worthless' persona. She practiced her stutter before walking in. Before she had met Naruto two years ago, she had been like that. She had lost her mother shortly after her sister Hanabi was born and had lost all her confidence. _

_Her father was the cruel, strict head of the Hyuuga clan. Since Hinata was supposed to be his heir, he had made her train for extremely long periods of time. Her father soon lost interest in her when Hanabi had shown to have more potential than her. In actuality Hinata just didn't want to hurt her little sister. _

_As soon as she entered, her father was there, clearly furious. "Hinata!" he yelled. "Where have you been?"_

"_F-father I was just…" Hinata stuttered._

"_I don't want to hear your excuses! Just go to your room!" Hizashi then turned on his heel and left._

_Once he had departed, Hinata let out a breath. "Okay Hanabi, you can come on out." She said to seemingly no one. _

_Then, a figure melted from the shadows and there was her eight year old sister, Hanabi. "Why is father such a jerk?" She asked. _

_Hinata smiled at her sister "You have come a long way, little sister, to think of our 'father' like that"_

_Hanabi blushed at this. A long time ago, Hanabi had been obsessed with their father. She had wanted to be just like him and had the Hyuuga arrogance until she had met Naruto. Now she was a sweet girl who strongly disapproved of her father's behavior. _

"_Thanks Hinata!" she said returning the smile.  
><em> 

"_Naruto and I are leaving the village." Hinata confessed._

"_When?" Hanabi questioned._

"_Naruto wants to leave in about two years." Hinata told her._

"_I'm going too." Hanabi said._

"_Ok, I'm going to go meet Naruto when he is done with his training. After I talk with him, I'll bring you with me." Hinata said. She then felt a presence behind her and a chill went through her spine. _

"_Who's leaving the village?" Their father asked in a sickly sweet tone._

"_Father…" Hinata started. _

_Hizashi raised up his hand to silence her. "I have not one daughter who has betrayed me…but two." The Hyuuga said quietly. "I will give you one more chance. Stop seeing that boy and all past transgressions will be forgiven. What is your answer?"_

_Both girls looked at him boldly and shook their head. Hizashi's eyes hardened. "Very well then, since you wish to hang with trash, I will allow you to be trash. From this day, you two are no longer my daughters and are expelled from the Hyuuga clan. I will give you one week to gather your belongings and leave. Two weeks from then, I will arrive to put the caged bird seal on your forehead. Now, both of you get out of my sight."_

_The girls said nothing and simply packed their things, never to return._

Naruto's fists clenched in anger. "How could that jerk do this to you and Hanabi?" He then gave the girl a long hug. "This village just gave me more than one reason to leave."** No one **hurts my friends and gets away with it." "I would have liked to stay for two years but it seems our situation has changed. We will leave in ten days."

Hinata nodded. "I'll tell Hanabi."

"Before you go, I want to tell you something." Naruto said. "While I was unconscious after the beating, I met my father. He seems to genuinely love me and from what sensei tells me he is trapped inside the belly of the shinigami. My mother also died the night of my birth. One of my goals is to bring back my parents back somehow."

"Thank you for sharing that with me, Naruto-kun." Hinata said. She then departed.0ooOo0oo0o

After training with his sensei for three more days, Naruto decided it was time to train his body. While it wasn't in bad shape by any stretch of the imagination, he wanted to be stronger. So he worked, stopping only for food and sleep. He continued this routine for two days. During this Hinata and Hanabi would often come by to watch him train and after a few minutes of watching would join him.

The trio were stopping for a meal when a boy in the ugliest outfit any of them had ever seen walked up to them. He had thick eyebrows and a black hair in a bowl cut. His green spandex outfit made them want to hurl. He struck a good guy pose. "Greetings my youthful comrades!" The boy said as his teeth sparkled. "My name is Rock Lee!"

**Alright! Another chapter done! Was the creation jutsu realistic enough? If not, I will try to go into more explanation in the future. Thanks everyone for all the great reviews! Rebellion has been up for less than 24 hours and already has 4 reviews and 10 follows! Thank you all. Next chapter we will focus on one of my favorite characters, Rock Lee! Until next time!**


	3. Not a Chapter

Hey guys. First, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates. I have been experiencing a case of writer's block. I have actually written two versions of chapter three but was not satisfied with either one. I have decided to allow you guys to get involved. The options you pick here will affect the direction of the story. I will get around to posting an official poll sooner or later. So, here are the options:

Mentor:

-Anko

-Guy

-OC

Fourth Member of the group:

-Sasuke

-OC (male)

-OC (female)

How long should the group really stay in the village?

-2 years

-4 years

This is ultimately to see what everyone thinks about this. Feel free to leave a review with your answer of PM me. You could also wait for a poll. Thanks!


End file.
